IAA Government and Personnel
---Yet to be fully established--- IAA User Members The current members (and a little about them) of the IAA are as follows: Jason "Doomwyte" Alister Doomwyte is the CEO and founder of FSI, although he prefers to refer to himself as the research director. Standing 6'4" he is a quiet, thoughtful man. Formerly an engineer with THD, Jason joined a mercenary group in his late thirties when THD fell. Several years of fighting later, combat had hardened his jovial nature, resulting in the quiet man you see today. * Height: 6' 4" * Weight: 264 lbs * Date of Birth: August 12, 1971 * Birth Place: Old Barns, Nova Scotia * General Skills: Fabrication, Welding, Drafting, Metallurgy, Marksmanship, Demolition * Preferred Weapon: A heavily modified G36 K assault rifle * Played by: FargoneSeven Wilhelm Emil Horst Wilhelm is a congenial man, always pleasing and calm, and usually smiling. At first, you'd almost expect him to sit in a library all day. However, if you look behind the gold wireframe glasses and into the eyes beyond, you would see a hard sort of intelligence, born of 28 years of combat in the US Marine Corps, the AIF Tropical Division, and a short stint with the UAC. Cold, calculating, and slightly sociopathic, he can handle a fleet just as well as a .50 caliber sniper rifle. * Height: 6' 0" * Weight: 190lb * Date of Birth: 12/3/1971 * Birth Place: Karlshorst, Germany. * General Skills: Marksmanship, creative thought, drafting, theory. * Preferred Weapon: TP22 Repeating Rifle * Played By: Admiral Phoenix Other Members There are five available openings in IAA leadership. IAA Member Rules 1: Orders from HIGHCOM are to be obeyed without question. 2: The NYP/NYT is to be followed at all times. Violations will be handled by HIGHCOM and punishments will be severe. 3: Orders should be addressed as quickly as humanly possible. Application --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Earth TBD Caelmare Installation 001: 'The ''ANF Continent, repurposed for FSI as a floating research base. Currently anchored off of Installation 002 '''Installation 002: '''A small island on Caelmare. Houses an extensive underground mine and smelter. Territorial waters extend 300 km from its shores. '''Mars MC-26 and MC-27: '''Two currently undeveloped adjacent regions in the northern hemisphere of mars. Development will commence upon successful terraforming. '''Space Stations Trojan 1 & 2 The Trojan 1 & 2 space stations are warp capable orbital shipyards that reside in the Trojan asteroid belt, after which they were named. They are large six berthed platforms (although berth five is double sided, with an extra large building area behind it), capable of producing four Archon Class Battlecruisers a day, if correctly supplied. They have two warp drives, powered by large capacitor banks, enabling them to jump from asteroid to asteroid as required, or out of the way of stray objects as needed. Production Rating: '''900,000 tons a day '''Caelmare 1 A joint ANF/FSI Space station planned to orbit Caelmare. More info as it becomes available. Production Rating: At least 1,400,000 tons a day Category:Flagged